femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Libra
|season=2 |numbers=13 & 14 |image=File:Libra title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=August 10, 2012 |teleplay=Buckaroo Zang |story=Bob Layton |director=Robert Meyer Burnett |previous=Hell Hath No Furies |next= }}"Libra" is the thirteenth and fourteenth episodes of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A wrongfully committed woman escapes from an asylum, assumes the identity of a comic-book superhero named Libra, and sets out to get revenge on the family member that betrayed her. Synopsis Notes *Originally aired as a 60-minute episode, but has been formatted as two 30-minute episodes in most subsequent re-airings for scheduling reasons. While many guides list it as a two-parter, its initial airing and release on DVD as one double-length episode should make this the official recognition. *This series finale episode includes clips from the episodes Angel & Demons and 16 Minutes of Fame. Quotes :Lilith: It could be argued that there is a fine line between fantasy and reality. Dimitri Uzi Olesky just won his war against the Ryan mob. Oh, and he paid a very heavy price to do it. But all's fair in love and war, and for now, he is the undisputed crime boss of Cuesta Verde. Ironically, boss Olesky will pay for his sins, but retribution will come from a place he least expects it, for in the end, the scales of justice always tip one way or another. :Max Bailey: Where am I, lady? :Libra: The name's not "Lady". It's Libra. :Max: Okay, nice to meet you, um...Libra. My name is Max– :Libra: Max Bailey. I know. I've had Olesky's place under surveillance for weeks. :Max: Are you a cop? :Libra: You never know. But mostly just a concerned citizen. Same as you. :Max: That's the first time anyone's ever called me that. :Libra: Your father worked for Olesky. They were partners until Olesky cut him out of the business. When your father started to talk, Olesky had him killed. her mask You want revenge...just like I do. But instead of wearing a mask, you're helping the police. You're looking for Olesky's mole in Special Investigations. :Max: Yeah; Do you know who that is? :Libra: her utility belt and drops it on the floor Not yet. :Max: Look, I need to report in. Tomorrow night Olesky's having a sit-down with the other bosses. :Libra: That's right. her evening gloves I plan on being there. :Max: Who are you? I mean, nobody names their kid "Libra". :Libra: We're on the same team, Max. We just wear different uniforms. Max in the face Do I frighten you? :Max: Isn't that the idea? :Libra: There's a reason you should be frightened of me. her costume and reveals her body to Max Before, I was just a woman. But gangsters aren't scared by women. They use them, exploit them, manipulate them. But Libra...she's a symbol. Someone that they can't bribe, scare or seduce. And the scales of justice always tip in Libra's favor. But right now, I'm not Libra. I'm just a woman. :Max: You're beautiful. :Libra: Thank you, Max Bailey. Max on the lips So what do you know about Libras? Hmm? :Max: Ask me later. :Libra: Uh-huh. :Max: I'm still learning. :Libra: Yeah? Well...for one, we loathe cruelty, viciousness and vulgarity. But we believe in compassion and compromise. :Max: Doesn't sound like you. :Libra: You know what else? We like to be touched. :Max: Oh. :Libra: That leg isn't gonna give you trouble now, is it? :Max: No, I'll manage. :Libra: That's what I thought. :Max: You thought I wouldn't know where you were going? :Libra: You shouldn't be here. :Max: Neither should you. Being anywhere near Olesky right now is a very bad idea. :Libra: Yeah, and you need to let me be. Let me take him down. :Max: Are you trying to get yourself killed? You try and get in there, and you're dead. Libra is a fictional comic book character. Somehow, I don't think the author based his stories on your real-life exploits. You're not Libra. :Libra: He let my mother die. Some kidnappers took her for some easy score. They tried to ransom her back. $5 million. They wanted $5 million. Pocket change for my father. He told them to go to hell. Refused to pay a dime. Cops found her a couple of days later – raped and mutilated. We had to have a closed casket. He didn't even come to the funeral – too busy seducing one of his own women. :Max: You're Anya Olesky? :Libra: No. I'm Libra. And these streets are mine. And tonight Dimitri Olesky will pay for the blood that he has spilled. :Max: Well, you got your revenge. I guess we both did. Now what? :Libra: It's not about us anymore. There's a lot of people suffering in Cuesta Verde. People who have no one to help them. Cuesta Verde needs a symbol. A champion for the oppressed. :Max: You know anyone for the job? :Libra: I might. :Max: That was a rhetorical question. :Libra: I can't do this all by myself. I need a Robin. :Max: A Robin? Your very own Boy Wonder? I don't think so. :Libra: Ah, come on. You look hot in tights. :Max: We'll see, Anya. :Libra: The name's Libra, and these streets are mine. :Lilith: We all wear masks – sometimes for fun and other times for disguise or protection. Some masks are steel. Some are satin. Some are silk, and some are leather. They're the faces of a stranger, but we love to try them on. Hopefully, you'll find one that is a perfect fit. Anya Olesky did. Cast Episode Cast *Betsy Rue as Anya Olesky / Libra *Adam Huss as Max Bailey *Ilia Volok as Dimitri Uzi Olesky *Joe Sabatino as Bacardi *Jennifer Roa as Norma Swanson *Scheana Marie as Angel Tomlin *Colin Tary as Andy *Bryan Sato as Kentaro *Heidi Marie as Max's Girlfriend *Domiziano Arcangeli as Chaka *Jeff Fahey as Detective McAllister *Steve Railsback as Dr. Daniel Duryea *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Christian Cage as Iggy Bacardi *Maurice Webster as Kidnapper #2 Episode Crew *Directed by Robert Meyer Burnett *Teleplay by Buckaroo Zang *Story by Bob Layton *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steve Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Chris Levitus *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Directors - Eric Jihwan Jeon and Eben Matthews *Set Decorator - Chris Scharffenberg *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Elaine Marie Gibson - Second Assistant Director *Jake Klarkowski - Second Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Kelly Ambrow - Boom Operator *Chris Howland - Sound Mixer *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Christian Cage - Stunt Performer *Dennis Garr - Stunt Performer Camera and Electrical Department *Tony Perija - Grip Animation Department *Charlie Kirchoff - Color Artist *Adam Martin - Animation Director and Animation Producer *Eben Matthews - Animation Director *Rick Ross - Comic Art Graphics Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate *Aries Marks - Casting Associate Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor *Cathleen Flynn - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant *Randi Woxland - Set Medic (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2021066/ Libra, Part 1] at IMDb *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt10379568/ Libra, Part 2] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/08/14/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-212-libra/ Cinemax’s Femme Fatales: 212 – Libra] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-libra/650357 Libra] at Video Detective Gallery File:Libra the superheroine.jpg|My name is Libra, and these streets are mine. File:Libra in action.gif|Libra in action, ready to take down the street criminals File:These Streets Are Mine.gif|Libra saying that these streets are hers File:Libra and Max Bailey.jpg|Libra smiling at Max Bailey File:Libra is prepared and ready for action.gif|Libra is prepared and ready for action Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes